


You become a memory of someone else's legacy(PODFIC)

by WhaleKingdom (BadFeelin)



Series: Ninjago Podfics [38]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Dimension Travel, Magic, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Podfic & Podficced Works, Swearing, post s13
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27883735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BadFeelin/pseuds/WhaleKingdom
Summary: Written by VesperRiver, read by me.________After a run-in with a strange sorcerer, cole is sent somewhere familiar, but also incredibly different. Stranded with no way back, will he be able to find his way home or will his memories be replaced and lost forever?
Relationships: Cole/Kai (Ninjago), Jay Walker/Zane, Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Ninjago Podfics [38]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1980944





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You become a memory of someone else's legacy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456558) by [RiversAndRoses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiversAndRoses/pseuds/RiversAndRoses). 



[Download here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/m4iz3j5qy0cnpai/You_become_a_memory_of_someone_else%2527s_legacy_Ch1.mp3/file)


	2. Chapter 2

[Download here](https://www.mediafire.com/file/v4u1n6e4xtes7po/You_Become_A_Memory_of_Someone_Else%2527s_Legancy_Ch2.mp3/file)


	3. Chapter 3




End file.
